Witch of the Doomed
by JoeyKatsuya
Summary: The witch of the doomed plots to contain all the items on planet Earth for unstoppable power. Serenity, Joey's sister is kidnapped and terrible things happen along the adventure. Can Joey and his friends save the world from destruction and chaos?
1. Author's Note

~Author's Note~  
  
  
  
Hey, Joey K. here just lettin ya know that this story is about Yu-Gi-Oh! from the television series. No I did not make Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just making a story about it. It takes place after the first American season where Yugi and his friends come home from the Duelist Kingdom, and then just goes straight through the rest of the school year a week after summer break. No this really didn't happen, and of course this doesn't include anything from the show that happed after the first season. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story and I tried to make it some wut humorous and suspenseful. It does have cursing and I have no clue wut the hell is up with the numbers by each paragraph so dunt even ask. I will work on it as much as I possibly can since I have other stuff to do and school XP so be patient til I'm actually done with it. Also check out my Yu-Gi-Oh! Site at: http://www.geocities.com/yah_himar 


	2. It Begins

~CHAPTER ONE~  
  
Wind hustled in the air, making a whisper of death. The air was foggy and sticky. No clouds were in a blue sky, just a black void that had no ending, and there a witch lied. Her identity was a mist, her appearance unseen. There in the middle of the night she planned to get possession of what was a powerful item, and item that combined with other items, she would have possessed the most powerful magic in the entire world.  
  
Deep in her thought the plan was brewing, like a steaming pot of iron. She tapped her red tipped fingernails on a stone ledge as she looked at the planet Earth from her moonset balcony. She smirked under her coiled hood of a dark green cloak. Soon she would make the greatest plan ever known, and the ones who the plan triggered on wouldn't even be prepared for what she held in store. She would get what she wanted; she always had and always will.  
  
It was early morning, the sunset a gold above the horizon. The city was peaceful and the day begun, but our hero Joey Wheeler didn't know what to expect on a sunny day with blue skies and something evil a mist. The phone rung and Joey woke up with his hair disheveled and slowly crawling out of his bed. He twisted away from the blanket surrounding him and walked to the phone. It rung again and he picked it up and said, "hello?" Yugi, his friend from school was on the other line; his voice a buzz on the phone's static.  
  
"Hey Joey, it's me. You awake?"  
  
"If I was a sleep, I wouldn't have answered the phone. So what's up?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," he laughed for a minute and continued, "Well me and Te'a are going to the park, want to come along?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds alright, let me get ready. Oh yeah, what about Triss. Ain't he coming too?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't heard? He's at camp, he'll be gone all summer, but maybe Bakura would want to come."  
  
"Alright, I'll be over there in a sec. See ya there Yug."  
  
"Meet you there Joey, bye."  
  
Joey hung up the phone and ran to his room. It was that of a normal room, somewhat messy and then again clean. He withdrew an outfit from his wardrobe, the usual blue jeans, white shirt, and green jacket. He threw them on promptly, hurrying as best he could. He didn't want them to wait too long or they might lecture him on how he should've been there sooner.  
  
As he was leaving the house, he noticed something in the mail. He threw a brown box on the table inside and resumed his walk to the park. His hand's in his pockets, and a steady gaze on the path ahead. The birds sung in the trees, a whistle in the air as the sun gleamed brightly in the morning sky. It was not that late yet, just a few hours before the afternoon.  
  
Joey met up with Yugi, Te'a, and Bakura standing under some trees as the wind blew leaves out of the shaking branches. They were in a conversation as he walked up to them. They all turned in little surprise and waved to him. Yugi seemed to have grown a bit since last time Joey saw him. It was a week after school ended and summer vacation begun.  
  
"Hey Joey, glad you came," Yugi said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's no problem after all you guys are my friends," Joey replied.  
  
"Hey there, remember me?" Te'a said as she clasped her hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled brightly.  
  
"It's been a while, huh? I mean since we all got together again. It'll be like at school or when we got back from all this adventuring. I'm glad we're finally getting a break," Bakura said as he too came into the dialogue.  
  
"Yeah, I like breaks," Joey paused and then continued, "I have to visit my sister tomorrow. I haven't visited her since the surgery and I'd like to spend more time with her, you know?"  
  
"We understand Joey. Hey I have an idea, why don't we go with you? It'll be fun," asked Yugi.  
  
"Good idea, but I have to visit my grandma," Te'a laughed slightly and continued, "Guess we all are gonna visit someone, huh?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "What about you Bakura? You going anywhere?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, "No, I'll ask if I could come."  
  
"Well I have no choice then. That'll surely make me feel a little better with all of you guys there, well with the exception of Te'a." 


	3. Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite

~CHAPTER TWO~  
  
It was later that night when Joey was walking home from the park. The only sound was the crickets chirping in the darkness of the starlit sky. Joey shuffled his shoes on the ground before the front door steps. He clumped up the steps and raveled around with the keys and slowly opened the door. As he walked in a chill ran down his spine, he quickly shut the door thinking it was the cool night breeze just blowing inside.  
  
He threw off his shoes at the corner wall right next to the door. He yawned, slumped down on the couch and picked up the remote. As he flipped through the channels he remembered that package in the mail. He turned off the television (since there was nothing good on) and walked over to the table where he threw the box. There, written on the heading said: To Mr. Joseph Wheeler.  
  
Since when did someone use Joseph, he thought? He looked at it for a moment and then started opening the seal. There was a tape inside, what was this about, he thought yet again. He popped the tape in the VCR and watched as the tape started playing. His sister Serenity appeared with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey there big brother. I can't wait until you come; I'm so excited! I just wanted you to know I'll be waiting for you when you come! I'm glad I can see now, thanks to you! Oh I don't know what to say, I'm just so excited and I had to tell you." There was a strange noise in the background like glass breaking, just more quieter, and Serenity looked back, "hello? Be right back Joey, I'm going to check something." She left for a moment leaving the picture and all there was to see was her clean room. Soon she came back and smiled, "I think it was just my cat. Nothing to worry about, well any ways I hope this gets to you. Bye."  
  
And then it was over; the screen fizzed and blurred. Joey turned it off and smiled to himself, but he was growing tired and he had to pack for tomorrow's trip. He left the mess where it was and then he noticed he hadn't eaten all day. He was starving! He ate his dinner after getting it out of the microwave, it wasn't warm like it was probably hours ago, his mom would have killed him if she knew he came home this late. After his dinner he crawled in bed and began to snore.  
  
That night while Joey was safe and warm in his bed, was the start of everything. Joey couldn't sleep that night, his dreams haunting him. So during the middle of the night he sat upright in his bed, hoping to get some rest eventually. Maybe it was that he was excited or maybe something else, he didn't know. He had heard something out the window suddenly; it was like a twig breaking noise.  
  
"Someone there?" He called out standing slowly to his feet, staring out the window. There was no answer. "Hello?" He tried again thinking he was just being delusional, but then he heard it again but this time it sounded like it came from the back door. He started to get a little nervous, so he grabbed a baseball bat from his shelf. He walked cautiously towards the kitchen's back door.  
  
He was half way out the doorway when he heard something break. He turned so quickly he bumped his head on the edge on the wall, "Shit!" He cursed loudly. Then he felt a furry paw touch the back of his leg and he screamed loudly, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He turned around only to find a little puppy looking up at him with big beady eyes and his tongue hanging out. He sighed in relief and pushed back the bangs in his eyes.  
  
"Hey there boy," he said as he kneeled down and patted the puppy's head slightly rough. Joey stood up and walked back to his room and dropped the bat on the floor. He collapsed in exhaustion and shut his eyes heavily. The dog must have come in through the back door from outside, he thought. It was not that much later when he felt the dog lick his face and cuddle up beside him; they were asleep soon after that. 


	4. People Just Don't Disapear

~CHAPTER THREE~  
  
Joey woke up looking out the window. Clouds flew by swiftly; hitting the plane as it crossed the sky. A blue ocean swirled and waved down below, a shinning sapphire with creatures hidden underneath the mirror like surface. There was movement aside him and he turned his gaze towards his friend, Yugi. The plane was on its way to the airport, and soon Joey would be a step closer to his sister.  
  
Yugi yawned, "How much further until the plane trip is over, Joey?" He asked.  
  
"Not much longer, maybe an hour and a half."  
  
A lady came by giving passengers their lunch. She strolled down with a cart full of drinks and snacks, and was handing them out, row by row. She gave Yugi, Bakura, and Joey their lunch and continued on. It was very tiring on the plane, and there wasn't much to do except eat at times and sleep. No one talked much and it was longer than they expected.  
  
When the plane did end and they were picking up their belongings, they were feeling much more active. Joey picked up his suitcase and something inside started to shake. Joey was very curious to see what was going on. He zipped open the suitcase after setting it on the ground and a furry head popped out. It was his small golden retriever looking up at him with those big beady blue eyes and same tongue hanging out.  
  
"Oh no! What are you doing here?!" He said with surprise and confusion.  
  
"Wouldn't the bag checking guys would have seen him?" Yugi suggested and Bakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"Stupid lazy asses! They should've paid more attention to their jobs! I swear people can get in and out with a gun or marijuana. Why people can even get to George Bush's house and shoot him, with bums on patrol like these guys!"  
  
Joey picked up the puppy and held him in his arms and zipped shut the suitcase. He sighed and looked at the puppy then at his friends. "I bet he got fur all over my clothes," he said as put the dog down. The puppy sat there like always looking up to him with those beady eyes, the tongue sticking out, and his tail wagging. "Oh well, I guess he'll have to come with us. I feel sorry for Serenity's cat," he laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well let's go then. We're going to miss the bus," Bakura stated out.  
  
They nodded and walked out of the airport, the puppy following them. After they rode the bus and were now outside the bus station, Joey decided to let his sister know that they'll be there in a few minutes. Yugi agreed to that suggestion and said he'd watch the dog and wait. Joey walked over to a phone booth on a corner, and dialed Serenity's number. He set the phone by his ear and had his shoulder supporting it.  
  
Joey tapped on the phone box and waited as the phone rung repeatedly. Then a little girl came over to him, "Excuse me sir, do you have a quarter?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye and made a "go away" gesture with his free hand. "Sir do you have a quarter?" She asked again. He mouthed out the word "go away" getting a little frustrated.  
  
"I need a quarter sir, do you have one?" She asked yet again.  
  
"I'm a little busy, can you leave?" Joey replied quietly.  
  
"I really need a quarter mister," she wined getting on his nerves.  
  
"Get away you little brat!" Joey snapped at her and she ran away, crying for her mommy. The phone picked up in the middle of Joey's sentence and he felt embarrassed and surprised. "Oh hey Serenity." he started but her voice cut him off as she said, "Hi, I'm not here right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." A beeping sound came up quickly and Joey hung up walking over to Yugi. "She's not there," he started.  
  
Yugi looked worried and stress covered his forehead, "That's not our problem right now, Joey. Bakura's gone!"  
  
Joey was confused now; he looked at his dog, which was scratching its ear with its paw. He looked back at Yugi, "Alright, he has to be here somewhere. By the time we find him, Serenity will probably be home."  
  
"We'll find him, I just hope your right about that," Yugi said still worried, but more eased. They started their search for Bakura hoping that he got off the bus with them. They tried giving the puppy a scent, but he just ate what ever they gave him. It seemed harder than they suspected and it would take awhile. After all, wasn't it always hard to find someone so small in a city like this? 


	5. A Unfriendly Reunion

~CHAPTER FOUR~  
  
It was already dark and there was still no sign of Bakura. They had checked all over the city and then again. They even split up to improve their chances of finding him, but that didn't work either. Things just seemed to be getting worse, and they thought it couldn't get any more worse too. Unfortunately, they were wrong.  
  
The sun was below the horizon and the stars glittered in the night sky, along with a passing cool mist breeze. Joey, Yugi, and their puppy walked along the busy streets of the bustling city, with solemn faces. Joey sighed and lifted his head up. Yugi just sort of walked along, worried, and the dog just followed. He tried to lighten up the situation a few times, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"Come on Yug, things can't be that bad. I mean, it's not our fault Bakura wanted to get lost."  
  
Yugi looked over to Joey, "I'm afraid it might be a lot worse then that, Joey. I have a bad feeling that something terrible happened to Bakura."  
  
He pretty much thought the same, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he decided to change the subject. "Hey, I'm starving! Let's go to my sister's place for some grub. We can always continue the search tomorrow, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded and Joey was getting fed up with this. Why'd Bakura just have to get himself lost he thought within his unanswered mind. They kept walking until Joey felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw an old lady. Her wrinkled face and creepy appearance made him jump back, "Ahhhh!"  
  
"Hello sonny. Would you care to spare a quarter?"  
  
"Hell no, not this shit again!" Joey's eye began to twitch in frustration, and he curled his knuckles into fists. "I DON'T have any quarters, you people just leave me alone!"  
  
Joey ran off a few feet from the hag when he realized something was wrong, too wrong. Where's Yugi and his dog? He began to panic and look quickly around, but they weren't in site. First Bakura, and now this? That can't be right.  
  
"Hey.Yug? He wouldn't just.wait," Joey felt a depth of fear uncoil in the pit of his stomach. "I'm NEXT!"  
  
He started running again, this time out of fear.well the first time was fear too, but I guess this is REAL fear. He crashed right into something, and it didn't sound quite too happy. Joey and somebody else fell down, and a steel suitcase clunked Joey's head. Joey was then pushed off and into the pavement of the sidewalk.  
  
"Watch it you moron!" That voice was very familiar, and when Joey realized it, his eyes were wide open.  
  
"KAIBA!" Joey jumped to his feet, just feeling the headache he had just collected from the suitcase and the crashing.  
  
Kaiba just grabbed his suitcase and started walking away. Joey ran after him and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him around. "Ooh, you ain't getting away that easy."  
  
Kaiba looked down at Joey's hand and twisted it backwards until Joey grabbed his hand and let go. "Eh.www."  
  
"Don't try anything like that again mutt."  
  
Joey snapped like a twig in that statement, tight fists at his side. "What'd you call me!"  
  
Kaiba smirked in despite of himself, "You heard what I called you, unless you're just not hearing well."  
  
Joey rebelled and grabbed Kaiba by his shirt. "Don't mess with me!"  
  
"You remember last time what happened, don't you?"  
  
Joey just grunted angrily, "Yeah, you just caught me off guard." He lied through his embarrassment.  
  
"So this would be catching you off guard then, huh?" Kaiba could tell Joey was lying. He grabbed Joey's hand and lifted it against Joey's will. Joey was flipped over until he met a throbbing force against his back on the concrete. Joey groaned in pain.  
  
Kaiba started walking away again, walking past Joey. He stopped and looked back at Joey getting to his feet. "I assume you'll be of no more trouble to me."  
  
Joey watched him walk away as fierce fire welled up inside him. How he resented that heartless jerk! His flame inside was soon extinguished and he began to think of other things, while kicking the ground as he walked. Why was Kaiba all the way over here any ways? And where WAS his Yugi and Bakura.non-the-less his dog. 


End file.
